A common problem exists with respect to flexible trash bags in maintaining the bag in an open position for subsequent filling. When the bag is used as a liner and conforms to the inner contour of a trash can, the opening, even if folded over the top edge of the supporting trash can, has a tendancy to collapse within the trash can. This is because the liner is influenced through friction and by entrainment with the debris which passes into the bag liner.
When the bag liner is used without the assistance of a supporting container, the problem is exacerbated because the bag has no memory which retains the open shape. Thus, an assistant is required to hold the bag in an open position or one of a person's hands is used in an attempt to open the bag to receive contents therewithin. Even with an assistant, the bag opening does not approach a cross sectional area which conveniently facilitates the through passage of material because the bag has not been constrained in its optimal widest open position.
The prior art is fairly rich in attempts to overcome the above stated deficiencies. Some of these patents have inherent dificulties in that they are somewhat dated. Thus, their structure cannot conform to the currently available bags now on the market. Mainly, these holders provide reusable bags that are custom contoured for the holder.
Other of these prior art devices include removeable clips or the equivalent which, while somewhat effective provides loose pieces which tend to get lost.
Another set of known prior art attempts includes a clamping type mechanism that is formed with the bag frame, and are therefore based on the same concept as the instant invention. These prior art attempts are deficient in at least one of the following areas: the ability to quickly fasten a removeable bag to an associated frame, the ability to securely fasten same, and the ability to secure the bag in such a manner that it does not interfere with the subsequent utilization of the thus supported bag.